battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Flame Valley
This faction is the enemy of ‘Xiao Gate’. They purposefully target Jia Nan Academy. Demon Flame Valley is an old faction within the ‘Black-Corner Region’. It has existed for quite a long time. The strength of the valley is also unusually great. Originally, they did not have much conflict with the Jia Nan Academy. Due to ‘Xiao Gate,’ their relationship has become like fire and water during this one to two years. The main reason is that ‘Xiao Gate’ is developing too quickly. It could be considered a renowned faction within the ‘Black-Corner Region’. The expansion of a faction will naturally involve some unavoidable issues with other factions. Hence, due to some issues, ‘Xiao Gate’ and the Demon Flame Valley have had some conflicts. With the increase in the intensity of these conflicts, a big battle is naturally unavoidable. In the beginning, this Demon Flame Valley had revealed its powerful strength as an old faction. ‘Xiao Gate’ was repeatedly defeated in their few battles. In the end, the Jia Nan Academy finally intervened and helped ‘Xiao Gate’ defeat the Demon Flame Valley. During the battle they killed a couple of experts from the Demon Flame Valley. It was due to this that the Demon Flame Valley and the Jia Nan Academy formed an enmity. This Demon Flame Valley’s tactics are extremely despicable. After bearing a grudge with the Jia Nan Academy, they quietly attacked the students from the academy who went out to train. Quite a number of students have died to their hands during these one to two years. These actions have completely angered the Jia Nan Academy. Originally, they seldom intervened unless ‘Xiao Gate’ was in deep trouble. In the end, it basically became a big battle between the Jia Nan Academy and the Demon Flame Valley. A life and death battle will erupt the moment the experts from both sides meet. Not long after the Jia Nan Academy and the Demon Flame Valley began a war, the latter recruited all the experts who had joined hands with Han Feng in attacking the Inner Academy back then. Their main purpose is to oppose the Jia Nan Academy, the strength of this Demon Flame Valley is quite strong. Even with the strength of the Jia Nan Academy, it is difficult to eliminate. Hence, the big battle has continued to remain in a stalemate. In this way, the academy would dispatch strong people to guard the students each time they would come out to train. The valley chief of the Demon Flame Valley is also an elite Dou Zong. However, he usually spends most of the time in retreat and seldom appears in the ‘Black-Corner Region’. An ordinary person does not know much about him. A genuine expert in the ‘Black-Corner Region’ does not have much interest in snatching the so-called Black Ranking. Hence, you should not be assured that this thing measures the overall strength of the ‘Black-Corner Region’. The Demon Flame Valley was located in an enormous valley within a mountain range in the northern part of the ‘Black-Corner Region.’ The size of this valley was not smaller than a city. It was filled with a large population. Most of the people were external members of the Demon Flame Valley. Those who could become the members of the Inner Valley were mostly elites that were specifically selected from the former group. Normally speaking, the inner group consisted of only ten percent of the external members. Even though this was the case, it still caused the Demon Flame Valley to be filled with people. Although it had existed for a long time, it had continued to flourish within the ‘Black-Corner Region.’ Of course, the greatest reason for this was naturally because of the existence of the Old Ground Demon Ghost. Possessing a seven star elite Dou Zong, the Demon Flame Valley had the capital to contend against the ‘Black-Corner Region.’ The precondition of this, however, was that Xiao Yan did not appear… Compared to the arrogance and bossiness of the past, the current Demon Flame Valley had undoubtedly kept a much lower profile. Having lost their strongest few experts, the strength of the Demon Flame Valley within the ‘Black-Corner Region’ had difficulty supporting their unafraid roaming nature. However, a camel that was about to die was still larger than a horse. Regardless of how the Demon Flame Valley had declined, it still possessed quite the capital. Even though the Old Ground Demon Ghost and the three great Elders had died, they were still able to survive within the ‘Black-Corner Region,’ especially with the appearance of Han Feng. He allowed the Demon Flame Valley to recover some strength. An elite Dou Zong possessed an important position and influence no matter where one was. This was especially the case when this Dou Zong was quite a high tiered alchemist… Ever since Han Feng had taken over the Demon Flame Valley, he had relied on his network in the past to rope in quite a number of experts who were free individuals within the ‘Black-Corner Region.’ Moreover, he was still inviting many renowned factions from the ‘Black-Corner Region’ on a large scale with the intention of establishing an alliance to contend against the increasingly powerful Xiao Gate and the Jia Nan Academy. It must be said that Han Feng in the past had a reputation that an ordinary person had difficulty matching in the ‘Black-Corner Region.’ By taking out the former ‘Pill Emperor’ name, he had basically attracted many people with different intentions. Even a powerful faction like the Black Emperor Sect was successfully invited by him. It must be said that the tenaciousness of this fellow in the ‘Black-Corner Region’ was indeed something that an ordinary person would have difficulty matching. The enormous mountain valley appeared as though it had been dug from a mountain. The surroundings of the valley were filled with deep-black rocks with a gold-like luster faintly flickering on them. They were the ‘Black Metal Rock,’ which were extremely tough. Even an elite Dou Wang would have difficulty shattering them. Looking at the dense-black rocks, it appeared that this mountain rage was a mineral vein. The headquarters of the Demon Flame Valley was located in this place. Members * Fang Yan * Xie Zhen Category:Organisations Category:Black-Corner Region Category:Enemies